


Gave Me So Much (Liam Payne)

by samythepenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Hispanic Character, M/M, Mexican Character, Shits gonna get spicey, closeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samythepenguin/pseuds/samythepenguin
Summary: Is telling the truth always the best choice or is keeping to yourself the better way to go? Well, my name is Valeria Martínez and I had to figure that out the hard way. I had learned that keeping your mouth shut is a pretty good thing to do at times. The only thing is I found out a bit too late for my liking. By the time I figured out what I wanted, it seemed like others had my life all planned out for me. I guess that's the usual for people like me.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Amelia Woolley





	1. Prologue.

Standing here is an incredible feeling.

It's both unnerving and exhilarating. Above all else, it is lonely...

Maybe there is someone out there that has guessed exactly how this could feel for a person. I don't think you could genuinely understand it unless you yourself were standing here.

It's an unusual feeling.

I don't think anyone was ever meant to have this sort of attention on them all at once.

Yet here I am. Standing in front of thousands of people, asking them to judge me, tell me how great I am, and accept me.

That sounds incredibly negative when I put it like that.

The tune starts.

That's my queue...


	2. Chapter 1.

Friday, June 4, 2010

Valeria’s P.O.V. 

*DING*

“Who is it?” 

“It’s probably Liam,” I wait to finish my sentence to Jessica to pull my phone out from under the massive number of blankets we had over us. 

I check my phone and sure enough, it’s my best friend Liam,  
Li: “Hey Val, my mum is on her way if you still want to come over for dinner x” @18:45  
Me: “Okay, I’m at Jess’ house watching a movie. I’ll be there in a few xx” @18:46

“Yeah, he was just letting me know that-” I began explaining the text before Jessica cut me off. 

“You’re gonna leave? The movie isn’t over yet.” I look up at her from laying on her chest between her legs and realize she was looking at my phone. I sit up to face her before responding. 

“My love, you saw for yourself since you were spying on my texts,” I chuckled trying to lighten the mood, feeling the tension growing between us, “I told him I’d go over after finishing the movie, besides it’s almost over.”

I sit straddling my girlfriend, who has an upset look on her face. Her eyebrows are furrowed, she is mindlessly twirling her long straight blonde hair around her finger out of anxiety? Why would she feel anxious or this upset? 

“Babe, tell me what’s wrong.” I try pulling her hand from her hair into mine to soothe her, failing in my attempt. Now I’m the one getting anxious.

“Jess, I need you to tell me what’s going on, you’re scaring me…” Her silence only provokes my mind to going to the farthest extremes of my thoughts. 

“It’s just- you’ve just been hanging out with Liam so much lately.” Jealousy? That’s what this is about?

“Jess…” I take a deep breath before continuing. “I am with you; I don’t have those feelings for Liam. He’s my best friend and I hang out with him. You know how my family life is, it’s rough. And Liam’s family has always been there for me. I need you to understand that. He’s my best friend and he is a part of my life.” I say rather sternly, not liking the direction she’s taking this in. 

“It’s just, since you told me you were bisexual… I don’t know, I just can’t help but think you’re hanging out with him because you secretly like him.” She goes silent at the end, but her tone is rather judgmental. 

“I thought we were past this, babe,” I try and soothe her thoughts going to grab her hand again, but she pulls it away from me yet again. 

“-I’m just not comfortable with it.” Now I’m really sitting back. 

“With what? Liam? Me hanging out with him? You know we’ve been practicing to-”

“No no, I understand you need your friends outside of our relationship. And you’ve just been hanging out alone with Liam so much lately, I’ve just had more time to properly think about the situation. I just don’t feel comfortable with the fact that you could leave me for ehm, for a man…” I didn’t even realize till she finished the sentence that my eyes were filling with tears and that I had been slowly backing away from her holding a blanket to my chest like a child. 

“Alright,” I stand up quickly to leave, “that’s my queue to go.” I get up hastily pinking up my phone and black vans not even putting them on in my haste to leave before I started crying.

Suddenly I hear her footsteps running up behind me, “Val wait-” 

I stare up at her towering figure above me. I can’t think to do anything but shake my head in disappointment. 

“No, I get it. I can understand when someone isn’t accepting of who I am. It wouldn’t be the first time. I figured you would understand that.” I’m angry I didn’t see this coming beforehand, but above all else, I feel so let down. 

With that, I left the house. As if my luck couldn’t be any worse. On my way out, I’m met by Jess’ parents. Who don’t know we are dating. Well, that we were dating. 

“Hello Valeria, how are you? Oh, what’s wrong?” They see me walking out of their house phone and shoes in one hand and wiping my tears with the other. 

“Oh hi, yeah I’m fine, just a sad movie is all. Nice to see you.” I muster through sniffles while walking away. 

“Okay, we’ll see you soon hun!” Little does Jess’ mum know that I don’t think that there will be a next time. 

I continue walking down the walkway towards Liam’s house crying and make it there in what felt like forever but was more realistically 10 minutes. I realize I should probably put on my shoes. I sit on the curb and after putting my shoes on I sit there collecting myself before going into the house. 

Before I know it, I’m fully sobbing on the side of the road feeling ridiculous for crying about this. 

Then I hear someone yell out my name and footsteps quickly coming towards me. I turn around knowing it’s Liam. I should’ve expected he would have seen me. 

“Val! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” I wrapped my arms around his as he hugged me from behind. 

We stayed in that position till my tears subsided. He sat next to me before prying me on what happened in the 30 minutes since I texted him. 

“I think Jess and I broke up…”

“You think?” Confused, I turn to him with heavy eyes and chuckle when I see him sitting next to me leaned over his knees and his head titled in confusion like a puppy. 

“Uh yeh I say think because it wasn’t official? I’m not entirely sure it just all happened so fast.” I throw my head into my hands, immediately getting overwhelmed again just reliving what happened. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” His voice is light and cautious. I take a large exhale before continuing. 

“It was confusing honestly, but it ended in her saying that she didn’t feel comfortable with the fact that I could leave her for a guy. Basically, that she’s not comfortable with my being bisexual…” I have to speak it in a soft voice. It feels like I’m giving the situation more power when speaking it out loud, or rather just solidifying that that is indeed what just happened to me. “I just can’t believe she could feel like that towards me, we started dating in year 10, we were together almost a year…” 

“But isn’t she lesbian? That doesn’t make sense for her to feel that way about you being bisexual.” 

“That’s what I said. I expected her to understand, but here we are.” I say half-heartedly and motioning to the air. 

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Liam broke the silence. 

“My mum isn’t home yet, but we can go sit inside if you’d like? Or we can sit out here, whatever you want. We can also go tell that arsehole to piss off and not bother you.”

“I don’t think there will be a need for that, Li. But if she approaches you, you can go ahead and tell her whatever you please.” I laugh out sarcastically. 

I stand up, Liam following my lead. I go in for a hug which he quickly returns.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to let that out, Li.” I say into his chest. 

Somehow, he brings me in closer resting his head atop my giant wavy mess of black curls on my head.  
We pull apart and he drapes his arm over my shoulders as we make our way to the front door. He pushes the door open and I realize he must have come running out once he saw that I was outside. I lightly sigh out as I take my shoes off in the entry way where Liam waits for me. I peer over at his feet and see he also didn’t have shoes. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you…” I feel vulnerable. 

“Val please,” I give him a look of concern when I realize that my assumptions were correct, “Really it’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

By now I’m done taking my sneakers off and just reach under Liam’s arms and make our way to the living room. Meanwhile, I’m peering around to see if anyone is home to say hello. 

“My mother’s not home but my sisters are upstairs. They should be down any minute.” I nod in response and fall onto the love seat making myself laugh. Liam laughs and slumps onto the sofa next to me, mimicking my actions. 

“LIAM!” my dramatics were kicking in after feeling so low and I throw myself onto his side before finishing my theatrics, “what on this earth would I do WITHOUT YOU!”

He hugs me back so tightly and suddenly that I lost my breath, “I think the same about you VALERIA!”

“Oh heavens no, don’t call me that. I don’t know who Valeria is.” I grab at my chest dramatically and pretend to gag and the mere thought of being called by that name.

“I don’t get why you hate it so much, it’s a pretty name.” 

“I’m sorry, but I need to take a moment to roll my eyes,” and so I do before chuckling, “Jesus Li, you sound like my mother.”

“I don’t care, I like your name is all. Plus, you call me by my full name so why can’t I do the same?” He shrugs putting his hands up in the air.

“You actually like your name! I’m not sure, Val just sounds cooler. I feel like Valeria, isn’t really who I am. I mean I love the name because it reminds me of my roots.” I say while fisting the air to cheekily symbolize how rooted I am to the previously mentioned roots, AKA being of Mexican heritage. 

Just as I finish that thought we hear the front door swing open to see Liam’s mum and dad coming through the door. 

I’m the first one up and going to introduce myself with a kiss cheek and a hug to each of his parents. 

“Oh love, you don’t have to do that every time you see us.” Liam’s mum is the sweetest, but her words deceive her because she always holds onto me a little longer in our hugs. 

“Please, you should know me by now. It’s how I grew up.” With that we release, and I go to introduce myself to Liam’s father. Just then I hear Liam’s sisters, Ruth and Nicola, running down the stairs. 

“Val!” they both yelled in unison before Nicola slaps Liam on the arm, still standing behind me.

“Liam, why didn’t you tell me Val was already here?” she said before coming over and giving me a hug before running into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. 

Liam looks over at me as his oldest sister runs off to the kitchen giving me a sympathetic look. 

“She’s right Li, c’mon. Val, I thought you were supposed to come later. Weren’t you on a date with Jessica tonight?” Ruth grabbed my hands and cheekily started wiggling her eyebrows at me always wanting the gossip, and recently I have been going to her to talk about my relationship. Or, actually, my past relationship.  
She noticed my face falter and immediately she stopped being playful, picking up my cues instantly. 

“Val, what’s wrong?” 

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” I desperately tried avoiding her gaze. Usually, I would look towards Liam to bail me out, but I’m afraid if I look at him, I will burst into tears. I know he has his sympathetic look on his face. I don’t want to get overwhelmed, but I am all to aware of the fact that all of Liam’s family, minus Nicola, are all in the entryway staring at me. 

“Hun, you don’t have to talk about it now if you’re not comfortable. Just know we are always here for you, if you need to talk anything through.” I feel Liam’s father rubbing my back and his supporting words allowed me to release the breath I didn’t realize I was holding in.

Liam’s mum gives me a small smile before walking into the kitchen following his father and Ruth. I’m left with Liam still standing there looking towards me. I walk towards him wrapping one arm behind his torso and walk to the kitchen. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Val?” He’s always so reassuring. 

“Yes, Li. I’m okay. Can we talk more about this later? I’m hungry and exhausted as it is.” 

“Of course.” He said before we let go of our grasp of each other and began prepping the dining room table. 

“Val just wanted to check-in. You are staying the night, right?” Liam’s mum yells over the clattering of pots and pans and taking out of ingredients for tonight’s dinner. 

“Yes, I will. My mum won’t be back till late tomorrow.” 

“Alright, don’t stay up late belting out your songs. I know you have to practice but I would like to sleep.”


End file.
